caelumfandomcom-20200214-history
Za'Harra
Za'Harra is the name of the northern country. It is primarily desert and is home to the Za'Harran human race. History Za'Harra, according to legend, was originally a lush fertile land when it was under the domain of the Maenad people. That was until a demon, banished from the abyss during one of the Blood Wars found a city under Maenad control and conquered it as their new god ruler. The demon's name was Zargon, and he desired many bloody sacrafices in his name. When the population of the city began to dwindle they were forced to venture out, kidnap sacrafices, and drag them back to their demon king. A clan leader chased down these bandits stealing his people, only to find the hungry Zargon waiting for him. The two battled it out, with the gods themselves aiding the noble tribesman only to have some of their own killed in the process. It took the original demon that threw Zargon out of the abyss to come, rip his horn out of his head, and throw it into the mountain range to defeat the twisted god. That horn is now the most jagged and tall mountain in the western mountain ranges, called Zargon's Horn. The gods recognized that the Maenad people, in their extended close proximity to the demon god had become twisted, like him, growing horns and developing an uncontrollable rage. The gods forced them underground, and destroyed the land of Za'Harra, turning it into the desert it is today. Only recently did the Maenads learn to control their fury of emotions through meditation and self-discipline. However their unjust banishment for the gods, and seeing how they failed to defeat Zargon, made them renounce religion all together and instead practice a form of self realization. They left their underground home, skin pale and eyes brightly colored from years underground and began to settle in small tribes north of country. Around this time a group of Vasharran mages come to Za'Harra in order to create an army to overthrow the empire. They created the modern day Za'Harran human race, naturally born soldiers. These soldiers however turned against their creators, killing every last one of them. Now they live in self-regulated cities along the coastline, but the Maenads fear, rightfully, of Za'Harrans encroaching upon their land coming closer and closer and taking up more and more resources. Government Maenads live in tribes with a tribal elder who guides them, who is succeeded by his son whom he spends his life training. Badlands Barbarians and Nomads have a similar political structure. The Mountainfolk are led by a head teacher at their monastery who then chooses his successor out of his students. The Plainsfolk have a republic in their cities that have senators elected by the people (usually those born in Za'Harra, although citizenship can be bought). These senators then discuss and vote on maters. Lately though these dicussions have become very corrupt with senators taking bribes, blackmailing each other, and even assassinations have become commonplace. Geography Za'Harra is mostly a desert region with savannah plains along the coast. The plains are rocky and dry but not as arid as the desert that makes up the majority of Za'Harra in the center. To the west are mountains and canyons that resemble badlands. Religion Za'Harrans believe in The Pantheon similar to Windsor and Calabria but with a slight twist. They believe that even the deities themselves are subject to Fate. This is not to say the deities are powerless, if it is your fate to get from point a to point b the deities can make that journey long and sufferable or short and sweet, but they cannot keep you from getting there. Za'Harrans still pray actively to the deities but when it comes to short prayers or blessings you're more likely to hear "May Fate be with you." then anything else. The Maenads to the north follow The Way of the Psi Category:Lands